


Behind the Scenes

by SandraMG



Category: The Voice RPF
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Established Relationship, M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandraMG/pseuds/SandraMG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why don't we ever see Blake and Adam banter and play more during The Voice? Apparently they use up all their energy when the cameras aren't rolling on set. Based on news from The Voice taping 12/11/12 which can be read here: http://teamshevine.tumblr.com/post/37791027844</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Scenes

“Everyone put your hands together for judge Blake Shelton!”

            The cheering hit Blake in the face like a freight train as he walked on stage to greet Carson and wave to the crowd. In the three years he’d been doing this show, not to mention the years he’d had touring to sell out crowds around the country, he truly would never get sick of this. The cheers had only gotten more frenzied in the recent years, thanks to the show. Tonight was huge – two finalists to cheer on, hopefully see them both into the finals. He was in a hell of a good mood.

            Carson waited for the cheers to die down, and shot Blake a huge grin. Then he went on to introduce the next judge. “Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for your judge Adam Levine!

            Once again, the cheers were biblical as Adam strutted onstage, dressed quite dapperly in a suit and tie ( _dude’s copying me again_ , Blake thought). As Adam practically flew to Blake’s side, Blake felt arms wrap around his middle, and reciprocated by putting his arms around Adam, patting him on the shoulder, holding on as if for dear life. He wasn’t an idiot; he knew that the audience loved judge interaction. They tried not to do much of it on air because it progressed and everyone laughed and before you knew it, everything was two minutes behind and the production team had to catch up. But he and Adam knew how to please a crowd, and he was damn well going to play along. The crowd screamed as Blake kissed Adam on the cheek; Blake had kissed everyone from the judges’ panel to Carson to the contestants, but audience members tended to lose their shit whenever he did it onstage with Adam. They continued to hang off each other and keep the crowd going, as Carson tried to calm everyone down in between his own bursts of laughter. Finally, Blake and Adam separated, Cee Lo and Christina were finally introduced, the set was prepared, and the show went on.

 ***

            “Get back to your seat dumbass!” Blake cried out as Adam approached his seat, gaining a laugh from nearby audience members. Adam only grinned and crouched down, grabbed Blake’s cup and took a long sip, never breaking eye contact with the other man.

            “Excuse you, that’s my drink dude,” Blake said, pulling the cup away and raising it to his own lips.

            “I knew you’d have the good stuff tonight Shelton,” Adam said, licking his lips of the vestiges of the undoubtedly alcoholic drink. “Don’t mind me if I come back for another sip later on, I’ll probably need it.”

            Blake’s eyes narrowed over the top of his cup while he took a long swig. As they signaled for the end of the commercial break, he pulled Adam closer and said “Well if you’re gonna get hammered, it should be because of me.”

*** 

            “Why are we doing this now, New Year’s isn’t for another three weeks!”

            “Blake, I swear to god, I’m only going to tell you one more time: PROMOS.”

            As Blake teased the producer, Adam hung back, reading over his lines and waiting for his chance to shoot his New Years material. The audience was still in the room, as were the judges and contestants, all of whom were off talking to family and friends. The promos were more for Blake and Adam than anyone else, since they’d be the only two returning judges for season four.

            Adam eyed Blake as he started rehearsing. Adam couldn’t help but have a letting fun with it. When the producer wasn’t looking, the stage became a warzone of paper balls being lobbed towards Blake’s head as he attempted to get through his monologue. The crew eventually gave up because A) There was no point trying to stop it, and B) The audience loved it. When Adam was out of paper, Blake stopped talking and gathered them all up, handing them to fans in the pit. “There you go, a genuine Voice souvenir, enjoy”

            “Hey, I need those, my lines are on them!”

            Blake smirked “That’s what you get for making war and not love dude.”

            Adam was going to kill him.

 ***

            “Alright everyone, we’re gonna shoot, just five more minutes, and I swear we can all go home.”

            “Unless he messes up again!”

            “Blake, shut up!” The director grinned and shouted over the applause. “Okay seriously folks, last take, here we go. Action!”

            As Adam delivered the promo, he had to force himself not to look down at the audience, specifically where he knew Blake was sitting filming him with his iPhone. The guy was literally like a child, look away for a minute and they’re off causing trouble somewhere else.  He just pushed the great big idiot out of his brain and did the damn monologue.

            “That’s a wrap! Thanks everybody, you were fantastic!” As the talent began to head backstage, Adam hung back to wait for Blake, grabbing his iPhone to see what the hell he’d been filming the whole time.

            “You, dummy, who else would I be filming?” Blake grinned as he wrapped an arm around Adam’s shoulders. “Come on. We need to get you drunk.”

            “Trying to take advantage of me Shelton?” Adam laughed.

            Blake could only grin back as he pulled Adam along in search of a drink and a dark corner. “You could never accuse me of that Adam.”

 ***

            “Oh my god you’re amazing.”

            Hours later, Adam and Blake lay tangled in bed sheets, exhausted and ecstatic that they’d been able to exercise some the pent up tension from the last few days. Blake rolled onto his back as Adam stretched to get comfortable, when suddenly an idea struck Blake. “Hey, do you think anyone knows about us?”

            Without looking at Blake, Adam flopped back down on the bed and curled into Blake. “Well we know at least a few people do.”

            “No I mean,” Blake huffed as he threw an arm around Adam’s bare shoulder “I mean other people. The public. We do make it kind of easy you know, with the hugs and kissing and all that.”

            “That’s not even on tv!”

            “There were about two hundred people there tonight all with twitter accounts. You don’t think one or two of them wrote a blog or some shit about what happened?”

            “Are you seriously worried about people outing you right now?” Adam asked; his words stung Blake as they clung to him like guilt. Blake sighed, easing Adam back down, turning to face him, his arms coming down to rest on the curve of his hip.

            “It’s not that,” Blake assured him. “I just want to be able to tell people about it myself rather than be forced into it by Perez Hilton or some other asshole.”

            Adam smiled. “We will. When we’re ready.”

            Blake grinned, pulling Adam flush against him, pressing a kiss to his lips, before finally giving in to sleep. “Well when the day comes,” Blake said with a yawn. “You can kiss me on national television anytime you want to.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for this, it was very rushed, written while Tumblr was down to help me stave off boredom. I swear that the news from set is true; the source (Lauren) contacted me personally and Team Shevine picked up the news, and after being a reluctant skeptic, I really have no reason to doubt her. Lots of crying and screaming happened when I was told about the cheek kissing and drink stealing though, boy let me tell you.
> 
> Anyway, thanks everyone for reading!  
> For anyone who reads Overexposed, I'm so sorry for the delay, the next chapter should be out before next week.


End file.
